The Pizza Man
by Ykcor
Summary: Cas has some questions for Dean about what he learned from the pizza man. How will Dean handle it? (Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

"What are we dealing with here, Dean? It looks like vampires, but why would they only go after old women?"

"Not to mention the chunks taken out of all the old broads' necks."

"Exactly. There's definitely something weird going on here. "

Dean rested his face in his hand. "It's just wrong. A little biting can be fun, but old women? What the hell…"

Sam scrunched his face. "You're sick."

"Hey, it's been a while. Gimme a break." When he glanced up at Sam, he noticed Sam was staring above him. He turned around quickly only to see nothing but a trench coat before jumping and scooting the chair back. "What the hell, Cas? Where did you come from?"

Cas stared at him for a moment. "I came from heaven, Dean, where all of God's angels-"

"I know, I know." Dean interrupted, "Why are you here?"

"Dean, I'm gonna just head to my room. It's getting late."

Dean spun back to face him. "What? What about the case?"

"Whatever this is, it's only attacking every three days. It can wait til tomorrow." Sam started for the door. "Besides, remember when you sent me to check out that nursing home? I happened to get someone's number, so unlike you I won't be sleeping alone tonight."

Dean started laughing. "You're really so desperate that you'll do some wrinkled old woman?!"

Sam started turning red. "No! One of the nurses there, who happens to be younger than me, has a thing for men in uniform."

Deans laughing slowly subsided. "Well, good for you, Sammy. I guess you actually do know how to get girls."

Sam headed out the door, saying "Good night, Dean" before shutting the door a little too loudly.

_That kid always was sensitive…_

"I want-"

Dean spun back around quickly. "Shit, Cas, I forgot you were here."

Cas looked puzzled. "I haven't moved since we last spoke."

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"I want to know more about the pizza man."

Dean just looked at him. "Who the hell is the pizza man? Are you hungry or something?"

"No, Dean, angels do not feel hunger."

"Then what are you talking about pizza for?"

"Seventy-three days ago we were working a case involving demons. I was watching… porn… and you said not to talk about it in a room full of men. We are the only men in this room now, and I-"

"Cas, don't talk about porn with other guys. At all."

"But Dean, I wish to know the ending."

"You what?!"

"I wish to know what happened between the pizza man and his customer."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "They had sex."

Cas furrowed his brow. "How do you know, Dean? Did you watch the porn?"

_How can he be this innocent? Don't angels bang?_ "No, Cas, I didn't. But I've seen other porn, and they all end the same way, trust me." Dean reached over to grab his beer before taking along sip.

"How is that possible, Dean? Have you seen all the porn, so you know all the endings?"

"No, I haven't seen them _all, _but I've seen enough to know. That's what porn is."

"Then why do you watch it?"

_Oh my god… _Dean sighed. "I need another beer."

Cas just stared at him before flying away for a second and coming back with a frothy mug of beer in his hand. "Will this suffice?"

"Cas, where did you get that?"

"I flew to a bar in Germany offering free beer for their 300th anniversary and-"

"I get it." Dean took the beer from him. _God, he's long-winded._

"Now will you tell me why you watch porn?

"Guys watch porn when they're horny and can't find a chick to bang. Why the hell are you asking all these questions anyway?"

Cas started turning red. "Ever since I watched it my vessel has been increasing the blood flow to its penis at seemingly random times. You seemed to know what was happening then. I believe you called it a boner."

_Is he kidding? There's no way I'm having this conversation._ "Cas, I don't want to hear about your boners."

"But Dean," Cas started as he pulled his trench coat open, "I have one now."

Dean looked down before he could stop himself and was shocked. Cas had a clearly visible tent that looked to be pulsing. "Shit, Cas." He looked away. "Why don't you jerk off or something?"

Cas cocked his head a little. "What does it mean to jerk off?"

Dean gave him a disbelieving look. _Doesn't he know anything?_ "Jerking of is when you take care of that," he gestured at Cas's crotch, "On your own."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you strip, sit down to watch some porn, and do it."

Cas paused. "Alright." There was the slightest sound of wings fluttering and Cas was standing totally nude right in front of Dean.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean glanced at Cas's fully erect cock before turning away. "I said to take care of it alone."

"Dean, I still do not know how."

"Just rub it."

After a few seconds, since Cas hadn't responded, he turned back and saw Cas rubbing the side of his dick with a flat hand.

"I don't feel anything happening, Dean. It doesn't seem to have any effect."

Dean sighed. _This is what I get for being a good guy. You help the angels get rid of some demons and the next thing you know they want you to take care of their boners too._ He turned back around to drink more of his beer. _And now seeing his boner has mine coming up. There isn't even any porn!_ Dean walked over by the couch and sat down. "Come here, Cas."

Cas flew to stand directly in front of Dean, his dick just inches from Dean's face.

Dean quickly leaned back. "What the hell, Cas?! I'm not gonna blow you!"

Cas just looked down at him with a curious look on his face. "Why would you suck on my penis, Dean?"

"I wouldn't! Just sit down. I'll put on some porn."

When he reached for the remote, he also grabbed his beer. _Shit, this beer is hitting me hard. _He flipped to the pay-per-view channels and selected _Busty Brunette Gets Banged_. _Well, if Cas is getting off, and Sam's getting laid, there's no way I'm just gonna sit here with a boner. Especially when porn is on. And besides, if he's not embarrassed, why should I be? _ Dean unzipped his pants and slid them off before pulling his shirt off. "When in Rome, right?"

"We are not in Rome, Dean."

_He really doesn't know anything._ "I know, Cas. It's a saying." Dean looked at Cas and saw that he was staring intently at Dean's dick. "What are you looking at?"

"Your penis, Dean. When I saw it my own boner seemed to enlarge even more."

_Is he gay? Can angels even be gay? He did come to me for help after all… Maybe he hoped something would happen. I can appreciate a nice cock, but I don't mess around with other dudes. _Dean noticed then that he had been stroking his dick. _I'm hornier than I thought. _He then started watching the TV. The chick and a guy that looked to be a plumber were still just making out with a little heavy petting.

"Do humans always kiss before engaging in intercourse, Dean?"

"No, not always. They usually do though."

Dean started drinking the last of his beer.

"Do humans always engage in intercourse with the opposite sex? I believe same sex intercourse would be more pleasurable."

Dean started choking on his beer and looked at Cas. "You what?!"

Cas seemed startled by the outburst. "A member of the same sex would know how to please their partner better than one of the opposite sex. They would know exactly what feels pleasurable rather than having to guess based on trial and error."

"Cas, it's not like that. Foreplay is part of the fun."

"It still seems that two members of the same sex would at least make better assumptions as to what the other would like based on their shared anatomy."

Dean thought for a moment. _He has a point. They probably would know right from the start what feels best. But what about Cas? He has no idea. He's never done anything sexual before. He's practically another gender altogether. _Dean looked at Cas rubbing the side of his dick again. _If he's a different gender than helping him get off wouldn't be gay, right? _

_What the hell am I thinking? I must be drunker than I thought. Of course it's still gay. He's a guy, right?_

"Is something wrong, Dean?"

He looked back up at Cas's face. "Do angels have genders?"

Cas thought for a moment. "No, though most do find female vessels."

_So they are like a whole different gender. And close to females. Just because he's in a guy's body, and I call him a him, doesn't mean he really is a guy… Besides, he's a virgin in every sense of the word. Teaching virgins is always fun._ He looked back up to Cas's face and saw Cas staring back with a concerned look. "Cas… Do you want me to help you?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "How can you help me, Dean? I thought one must jerk off alone to ease the boner."

"That's one way. There are others. Like mutual masturbation."

"Would it feel the same as this?" He looked down to his dick as he continued to rub it. "I still do not understand the appeal."

Dean laughed a little. "Stop. Let me do it." Dean reached over, and paused for a second before grabbing it. _Not bad. A little thicker than mine, but not quite as long._ He started stroking and Cas immediately tensed. "Are you okay?"

"That feels very pleasurable. I was not expecting it."

Dean smiled to himself and looked to the TV as he started stroking him again. "Just try to relax, and watch the TV." On the screen, they had finally stripped and she had begun to stroke the guy. "How does this feel," Dean asked as he squeezed a little harder.

"It feels very good, Dean. I- I feel something happening to my vessel."

_He's already gonna cum? He's clearly a virgin._ "Do you want me to go faster? It'll probably make you cum quick."

"D- Do anything you want, Dean, just don't stop. This feels incredible."

Dean looked up at Cas and saw that his eyes were closed and his head was leaned back. _Let's see what he thinks of this._ Dean kept up the pace, but leaned down and slowly circled Cas's head with his tongue and flicked it a little against the tip. Cas started moaning.

"Don't stop. P- Please, Dean."

_I don't want him to cum in my mouth..._ Dean pulled back a little. "Warn me before you cum, okay?" Then he started licking his head again. Cas just moaned in response. _If he likes that…_ Dean enclosed Cas's head in his mouth and sucked slightly as he licked it. Cas's hips bucked a little, forcing about an inch of his shaft into Dean's mouth before going back down. Cas let out an even louder moan from it.

"Dean…"

_He wants more, does he? I guess he was right earlier. Guys would know how to please other guys right off the bat._ Dean enclosed the top couple inches of Cas's dick in his mouth an began to bob his head while he kept licking. Cas gave another loud moan. _His dick feels like it's getting even thicker…_ Seconds later Cas started shooting into his mouth and Dean pulled off quick. Several shots hit Cas's chest, then each shot went less and less before stopping altogether. "You were supposed to warn me, Cas."

_That didn't taste as bad as chicks always make it sound… Just a little metallic. _

"I- I'm sorry, Dean. I wasn't aware of what was happening. I found it hard to focus my thoughts…"

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah, that happens." Then he looked back at the screen. The guy was pounding the chick hard. She looked like she was loving it too. _Now it's my turn to get off._ He started stroking, but in a series of grunts, the guy on the screen came. "Well, shit. It's over."

"Would you like me to help you, Dean? Once you began I didn't feel the need to focus on the screen"

_I've never let another guy touch my dick… What the hell, I'm drunk anyway, right? I can blame it all on that tomorrow._ "Sure. Go ahead." He let go and turned to Cas. Cas began to reach over, then paused for a moment and slid to the floor instead.

"I believe it would be more efficient from this angle," he said as he got between Dean's legs.

_He's just gonna blow me right off the bat? _"Go for it." Cas immediately grasped Dean's dick and started licking the head, causing Dean to close his eyes. "Mmm… That feels nice."

Cas then began to take a little of Dean in his mouth and bob his head, just like Dean did to him. Instinctively Dean placed his right hand on Cas's head and put a little pressure. Cas got the message immediately and began to take more of Dean in his mouth with every bob until he reached the base. "Oh, fuck yeah…" Cas continued bobbing from base to tip before remembering that Dean added suction to it. When Cas began to suck, Dean started moaning loudly. "Fuck... Yeah, like that. Mmm…"

He kept using his hand to guide Cas for a few moments, then said "I'm getting close." Cas kept sucking, but didn't take him quite as deeply so he could lick his head as he bobbed. "Fu- Uck. I'm cumming" Dean whispered right before beginning to shoot. Cas didn't back off or slow down; he just let Dean fill his mouth. After a few seconds Dean's body started to react to it. "Cas, s- stop. I'm sensitive."

Cas immediately pulled off and swallowed before saying "I'm sorry. I didn't know when I was supposed to stop."

"Don't apologize. You just gave me an amazing blow job. And you swallowed, which is always a plus."

"Blow job? Was this not mutual masturbation?"

It took Dean a moment to realize what he meant. _I forgot. That's all this was supposed to be. Well shit, this was way better._ "It started off that way, with me jerking you off, but then what you did to me was a blow job."

Cas furrowed his brow. "Is that what you meant when you said you were not going to blow me earlier?"

Dean had to think for a second to remember, then laughed. Yeah. You were standing with your dick right in front of my face. What was I supposed to think?"

"If what I did was blowing you, did you not do that to me as well? There were differences, but they seem small enough not to warrant a different verb."

_How is he this talkative? He just came…_ "Cas, it really doesn't matter what you call it. If you use a hand it's masturbation, and if you use your mouth it's a blow job. But Cas, I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the sack." He got up and walked over to the bed. "You know, it's a shame you aren't a chick. I like cuddling as I fall asleep."

"Can two men not cuddle?"

_He has a point… This night has been one new experience after another. Why not add one more? As long as it's a secret anyway._ "You know, they actually can. Lock the door and come get in bed." Cas started walking over to the door. _Maybe he is tired. He typically flies for stuff like that._ As Cas walked to the bed, Dean said, "Hey, don't talk about anything that happened here tonight with anyone else, alright? It'd be a lot worse than you talking about porn." Cas laid on the bed.

"May I talk to you about it?"

"Only if we're alone and not doing anything important. But not tonight. Now turn on your side, facing away from me. We're going to spoon." Cas did, and Dean wrapped around him. "And now it's time to sleep…"

"But Dean-"

"Shh…"

This is my first finished story, so tell me what you think! I'm considering adding a second chapter as well. Should I? Do you have any suggestions? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel:**

Cas was just laying in the dark motel room, listening to the sound of Dean breathing behind him. He had already had been lying in bed for several hours now just relaxing while Dean slept.

_Why would Father force humans to spend so much of their lives lying in one position? It seems like such a waste of life… Surely there is a reason. Father does not make mistakes. It is odd though… They could accomplish even more than they already do if sleep wasn't necessary for them. _

_And Dean said he likes to cuddle when he sleeps… Why would another's constant touch please him? Does it bring him comfort? Does it cause him to feel protected? He doesn't seem to need protecting. .. Maybe I should ask him._

"Dean?"

Dean just continued his slow, constant breathing.

_Sleep is a curious process. But- _

_Is that Dean's penis? _

Cas shifted slightly and reached his hand back to feel Dean's full erection pressed against him. When he touched it, it twitched and Dean's breathing began to come a little faster.

_Interesting. I thought the blow job would ease his needs for longer than just 5 hours. _

Dean shifted and his cock slid to rest along Cas's crack. "Mmm…"

_He moved. I thought sleep was a motionless state. Is he awake now?_

"Dean?"

"Mmm…" Dean moved to slide his dick along Cas's ass in a slow thrust. "Uhhh…"

_He is still asleep. This seems similar to what the plumber was doing in- That felt nice. Why would Dean's penis touching my vessel's sphincter cause me pleasure? _

Cas pushed back into Dean as he continued to slowly thrust. "Mmuhhh…" Dean let out a louder moan.

_This seems to bring Dean pleasure as well. _

Castiel moved his hand back to Dean's dick and cupped it against his crack as Dean thrusted. Dean's breathing started to come faster before he gave one final thrust and tensed. "Uuuuuhhhh…" Dean moaned as he came, shooting between them. "Wha-? What the…?"

_He's awake._

"Dean?"

"What? Cas? What happened? Why am I- Is that cum?"

"Yes, you ejaculated." Dean looked confused for a moment, then a look of clarity came over his face as last night came back to him.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Dean jumped out of bed and flipped on the lamp. "Shit, it's all over your ass."

"Yes, you were moving yourself against me. I assumed you desired release."

_Why does Dean look ashamed?_

"I'm sorry. Shit. I- I'm sorry."

"Dean, it is fine. I enjoyed it as well." Cas moved the rest of the blanket from himself, showing Dean his own erection.

"You what?

_He seems upset… Did I do something wrong?_

"Dean, did I upset you?"

"What? No, Cas. This is all my fault. Last night shouldn't have happened. And this- I'm sorry."

Cas stood up as well, his erection pointing toward Dean. "Dean, there is nothing to be sorry for."

He just looked at Cas blankly.

_Why should release bring him shame? It only brought me pleasure. Could it be because he was unconscious?_

"Dean, I do not understand. Are you upset because you ejaculated? You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Cas… I shouldn't have done that. You said I was grinding against you. I didn't even know what I was doing. And you're a guy… kind of. And Hell, that's practically sex. You didn't even give me your permission, so that's rape. I raped you. I just-"

"Dean." Cas was shaking his head. "There was no rape. That word implies a lack of desire for the act to occur. I enjoy bringing you pleasure."

Dean looked down at Cas's crotch again and saw that he was still hard. "You… You liked it? Why?"

"I enjoyed the feeling of your penis on my sphincter. As you pressed against it, my own penis became erect as well."

"You got hard from my dick pressing on your ass?!"

"Yes, Dean. Is that bad?"

"Well… No, I guess not. That makes it sound like you wanted me to bang you though."

"That is what the pizza man did with his customer, correct?"

Dean shook his head laughed a little. "Yeah, Cas. It is."

"And that is what the plumber and that woman were doing last night on the porn?"

"Yeah. That was sex."

"Sex looks pleasurable. Do humans generally have sex with people they just met as they did in the porn? Unless the woman was a repeat customer. I don't recall that being mentioned."

"Sometimes people have sex with strangers. That's called a hook up. Other times people have sex with someone they're close to."

"Like you and I?"

Dean blushed. "Uhh… Yeah, I guess."

Cas paused, looking thoughtful. "I think I would enjoy sex with you, Dean."

Dean's mouth dropped open. "You what?!"

_Why does he appear so shocked? He said we are close._ "I would like to have sex with you."

This was met with just a disbelieving stare.

_Did he not mean what he said? Are we not close enough to have sex? _"Did you… lie… Dean? Are we not close?"

**Dean:**

_Lie?! What the fuck! I said we were close, not that I wanted to fuck him!_

"No, Cas, I didn't lie." _Sigh._ "We are close. I just… I don't fuck dudes. I'm not gay, alright?"

"Did you not say that angels are likely a separate gender, distinct from male and female?"

Dean sat back down on the bed and lost himself in thought, trying to work through it. _Are they? Is that a thing? I'm not an expert on angel sex… But he is pretty different from anyone I know. Hell, he doesn't really know anything at all. He's like a baby in a trench coat…_

Cas walked around the bed to stand in front of Dean. _Damn. _That_ sure isn't a baby. Besides, isn't he like thousands of years old? Just because he's innocent-_

"Dean?"

_Sigh._ "I mean do angels have sex in Heaven? That'd tell you right there."

"No, angels don't have desires like that. We have no need to reproduce. The only time we feel any sexual urges is when we are within our vessels. "

_So he's a virgin. Wait. Is he a he?_ Dean ran his hand through his hair. _This is confusing. Why am I even thinking about this?_

"Cas, this is- This is making me uncomfortable." _God, I sound like a freaking chick._

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Dean. Why does the prospect of sex bring you discomfort?"

"It's not sex. It's sex with you." The look of hurt on Cas's face sent a stab of pain through Dean's chest.

_Fuck._ "Cas, that's not what I meant."

Cas hardened his look. "Then what do you mean, Dean?"

"I-" _What _do_ I mean? He's not really a guy. He's not even human. _"I've never even thought about you sexually, Cas. Just chicks."

"Can you not think about it now?"

Dean just looked up at him. _He really seems to want this. Would it really be so bad? He does have nice eyes… And a pretty nice dick. Besides, who else can say they fucked an angel? Not that anyone would ever know… Why not?_

"Ya know, Cas, I think it might be okay."

Cas still had a guarded look. "Are you certain, Dean?"

"Yeah, I am. It would be new for me. And like you said, sex is just pleasure, no matter who it's with."

"But Dean, do you actually want to have sex with _me_?"

_Why's he acting this way? Isn't this what he freaking wanted?_ "I wouldn't even consider it with another guy."

Cas started beaming. "Really, Dean? Is that true?"

Dean had to smile back. _He's definitely as moody as a girl. _"Yeah, buddy. Just you."

He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we do it now?!"

"Wha- Uhh… No, we can't. Guys need a while to rest after they get off before they can do it again."

Cas looked confused for a moment and then sat next to Dean on the bed. "Why? I didn't feel that I needed to rest. My vessel is still fully energized."

_It's a good thing angels don't do it. They'd be freaking sex machines. _"Maybe having you inside him changes something. Or maybe since it's been so long, you're still good to go."

The two just sat on the bed in silence. _Can I even get it up to do him? Sex with a guy would be totally different than it is with chicks. I guess I have gotten off with him twice though… And he does give really good head. Even if it starts to go south that's always an option._

Then Dean's cell started ringing. "It's barely after five, who the hell would call this early?" Dean asked as he got up to go get the phone out of his pants. The caller ID sowed it was Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, get to the nursing home. I'm on my way now. Ashley got a call about a break in and judging by how shaken up she was, it's our guy."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up and turned around to face Cas. "We need to go."

I know this one was much shorter, but I wanted to let you guys know I'm still writing. I plan on making them have sex in the next chapter, but I'd still love some reviews. They give me the motivation to write and get it out that much sooner.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
